Watersong
|prev=Turtle Rock |next=Lavasteam |boxcolor=#63c5b5 }} Watersong is the first village visited in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. There are two sections to this village: West Watersong and East Watersong. Raposa who wish to travel between these sections must ferry by a Venice-inspired river boat. The boat travels through the gondola port run by Gabriel. Story Some time before the main characters arrive in the village, Rose, Watersong's mayor, was challenged to a singing competition by Salem. Salem used a Promise Conch to make a deal with Rose that couldn't be broken. Rose agreed to the challenge, confident that she was going to win. However, Salem won the competition by cheating - disguising Ghosts as villagers. As a result, Rose's voice was taken away. Without the power of song, Rose grew weaker each day. This caused her son, Miles, to set off to find the Promise Conch to save his mother, while The Hero, Jowee and Sock end up in hot pursuit. Once the Promise Conch is found by The Hero, Rose intends to give up the power of song and pass it down to Miles, which would end her life. The Creator thinks otherwise and tells her that she needs to keep the position of Mayor, for the village's sake. Immediately afterwards, Salem attacks Rose in her courtyard. The Hero, Jowee and Mari (even though the latter initially argued that what Rose planned to do was best for Watersong) come and say there has to be a different way than Rose dying, and The Hero stops Salem. Salem then reveals he is actually Wilfre in disguise and says the village will soon be in rubble as Baki Beard attacks Watersong. After The Hero defeats Baki Beard they are welcome in the city at any time and go off to continue their adventure in Lavasteam. Levels # Faraway Beach # Symphonic Falls ( can be rescued here) # Rockin' Ruins # Canal Royale # Jivin' Rooftops ( can be rescued here) # Rhythmic Reef # Crescendo Cove # Ghastly Ghostship ( can be rescued here) # The Abyss # BakiBeard's Ship Residents |-|Rose= Rose |-|Miles= Miles |-|Rose's Butler= Butler |-|*Salem= *Salem |-|*Sock= *Sock |-|Alphonse= Alphonse |-|Antoinette= Antoinette |-|Constance= Constance |-|Desiree= Desiree |-|Ferdinand= Ferdinand |-|Florence= Florence |-|Francois= Francois |-|Gabriel= Gabriel |-|Genevieve= Genevieve |-|Jacques= Jacques |-|Josephine= Josephine |-|Leopold= Leopold |-|Madeleine= Madeleine |-|Maximilien= Maximilien |-|Penelope= Penelope |-|Robespierre= Robespierre |-|Sebastien= Sebastien |-|Valentine= Valentine |-|Veronique= Veronique |-|Yvonne= Yvonne *These characters are not residents, but are introduced here. Boss BakiBeard is the boss of Watersong. Even though he is named BakiBeard, he does not seem to have a beard at all; BakiBeard instead sports a long, white mustache. BakiBeard is fought after traversing BakiBeard's Ship. In order to defeat him, The Hero must first kill his normal sized Baki form. The Hero then does a victory dance. After that, BakiBeard will come back as a ghost and grow to be far larger than The Hero. When BakiBeard sends out his Baki ghost minions, The Hero must jump on them, using them like stairs, and then jump or ground pound on BakiBeard's head. Repeating this process several times will defeat BakiBeard for good. BakiBeard is invulnerable to The Hero's weapons. Trivia * Watersong was Edison Yan's favorite world to work on due to its "ornate nature and European style". * This is the only village in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter to have villagers share the same sprites. * This village is home to the Watersong Bird. * As stated by Pirate Beard and supported by other villager quotes, Watersong and Lavasteam may geographically be close to each other. * Watersong, or some sections of it, floats on top of the water as made apparent by villager quotes during BakiBeard attack. Media Watersong Header Wallpaper Small.png|Watersong's sub-screen background in the World Map. WatersongBookHD.png|Watersong's book icon in the World Map. Watersong_Page_1_-_Larger.png|The western section of Watersong. WatersongVillage_page2_color04.jpg|The eastern section of Watersong. WatersongCanvas.gif|The Draw Mode canvas for Watersong. WatersongPortal.png|Villagers emerging from a portal in Watersong Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Watersong Category:Locations Category:Villages Category:Levels Category:Levels in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter